Care
by Beka Ca-Be
Summary: C in my DRRR! Alphabet challenge:: Kida is sick and in the hospital. Will his brush with death make Izaya realize his true feelings? Warnings: Yaoi, OOC


Title: Care

Category: Anime/Manga Durarara!

Author: Thieving-Thief

Language: English Rating: T

Genre: Hurt /Comfort/Romance

Chapters: 2

A/N: This will be a two shot The third story in my alphabet challenge…Sorry if medical stuff in this is all wrong….I have been to a hospital maybe ten times in my life and never for something serious….so…sorry if that part sucks….. The ending also just kind of craps out but I didn't want this to end up being more than a two shot.

Beta Read by

Chapter One –

Izaya walked the streets of Ikebukuro heading for Shinra's place. A few moments earlier his cell had rung incessantly with calls from Masaomi Kida…his most recent sex toy. He ignored them at first thinking they were yet another attempt at establishing a relationship between the two of them. After a half hour of nothing but his ringtone Izaya finally gave in and answered.

"You need to come up to Shinra's Kida's voice came rushed and worried over the phone."

"And why is that?" Izaya asked in his I don't NEED to do anything tone of voice.

"Because Shizuo is asking for you…"

"Why should I come and let the protozoan get the jump on me?"

"it's not a trap damnit he's really hurt…he got hit by a fucking bus." Kida said irritated

"How did he manage that one?"

"He was getting some stupid kid out of the way and wasn't paying attention when it hit. He keeps insisting he's fine but Shinra's making him stay in bed for today. He asked me to call you and have you come up."

"Fine, I'll come" Izaya smirked "maybe I'll come over once I'm done there, I haven't seen you in a while."

"come if you want, I won't be home."

"What do you mean?" Izaya demanded

"Well, I'm not home now either Izaya…I haven't been for a while."

"Where have you been?"

"Look, just go see Shizuo, ask him if you really want to know…"

"Why does Shizu-Chan know and not me?"

"Cause Shizuo is my friend, you're not." Kida hung up the phone and Kida set off to end up where he was now at the door to Shinra and Celty's apartment. He knocked and Shinra answered brightening a little when he saw his former classmate.

"Izaya, how nice of you to stop by!"

"Where's he?" Izaya mumbled "Kida called and told me Shizu-Chan was here."

"Oh, um he's in here." Shinra led Izaya to a spare bedroom that had been turned into sort of a makeshift medical ward. Shizuo was in the hospital bad and hooked up to an IV he was sleeping. He looked fairly beat up but Izaya had seen him worse Shizuo probably did feel fine but Shinra being a doctor wanted to be sure. "I'll leave you two alone." Shinra smiled and Izaya sat next to Shizu-chan on the bed.

"Hey, protozoan, wake your ass up." He said prodding Shizuo gently

"Oh, hey Izaya…." He sat up looking fine to Izaya's eyes but if Shinra was keeping him he was sure there was a good enough reason. "I'm glad you came up."

"Yeah well…you're seriously hurt apparently."

"I'm not…Shinra's just being paranoid."

"Then why did you want me to come up…I've beat you up worse than this."

"I wanted to talk to you about Masaomi."

"What about him?"

"Izaya," Shizuo sighed "He has a brain tumor…"

"What?" Izaya looked at him as if expecting him to be joking. "You can't be serious…"

"He's been in the hospital for the past week or so…he asked me not to tell you until today."

"Why, what's today?"

"He's going in to surgery…." Shizuo watched Izaya's face cautiously. It was hard to read what was going through the informants mind.

"So why are you telling me…just so I'll know where my play toy has gone?"

"Izaya…I know you care about him more than that….he could seriously die from this…he needs you right now."

"he dosen't need me…he has Mikado and he has Anri."

"He's not that close to Anri and he and Mikado broke up about a month ago." Shizuo sighed, "He loves you…and I know you love him back…so go see him."

"No…he dosen't need me there…it's bad enough that the hospital reminds him of all the shit with Saki and the yellow scarves. He dosen't need me there to make it worse."

"Izaya…."

"No…Shizuo…I'm not going…."

"God damnit! Go to him….you care about him so much Izaya…"

"I don't CARE about anyone…no matter who the hell they are….you should know that!" Izaya glared at him.

"Izaya, I've gotten over you rejecting me….I have…but….Masaomi can't do it…not right now…it would crush him."

"Masaomi is strong…he'll get over it…."

"Izaya…please….go to him…it's the last thing I will ever ask of you if you will just go."

"I can't…" Izaya looked at the floor and jumped a little when Shizuo's phone rang. Shizuo put a finger to his lips indicating that Izaya should be quiet and he answered the phone on speaker.

"Hey," Kida's voice drifted out of he speaker "Did he show up?"

"Yes, he did…"

"Did you ask him?" Kida sounded anxious.

"I asked…" Shizuo sighed.

"What did he say?"

"He said no….he says you don't need him there…"

"I didn't think he would but…thanks anyway…I guess…." The phone was silent for a long while and then a sniff and when Masaomi spoke again his voice was tighter and you could tell he was crying now. "Thanks Shizuo…if I get out of this I'll see you then…" Kida hung up before Shizuo could say anything more.

"He doesn't need you huh…." Shizuo scoffed. "Yeah that sure sounded like he didn't need you at all." Izaya hung his head a little and Shizuo just looked pissed and he dropped his phone so he wouldn't break it.

"If I go…will you do me a favor?" Izaya sighed

"Sure…"

"Never tell him I heard that…just let him think I figured it out on my own…" Shizuo nodded and with that Izaya was gone racing out of Shinra's apartment.

Chapter 2 –

Izaya cautiously knocked on the door to Kida's hospital room wondering how the blonde would react to seeing him.

"Come in…" Kida's voice was strong again and Izaya hoped that meant he had quit crying. He pushed open the door and shuffled in with his hands in his pockets his face still and solemn.

"Hey." Izaya said softly willing his voice not to crack. The young boy that he had grown to care for over the years the young strong man that he had taken pleasure in trying to break looked absolutely broken. His eyes were puffy and red with dark circles beneath them. He looked entirely too thin and his face looked drawn. He looked sick, and Izaya almost broke right there.

"Izaya…what are you doing here?"

"Shizuo said you wanted me to come up…so I did."

"He said you weren't coming."

"I changed my mind." Izaya walked forward a little to stand at the foot of the teen's bed. "So when are you going in?"

"My surgery is tomorrow at eight am." Kida muttered quietly.

"Mind if I stay with you…?"

"No, you can stay…"

"do you mind if I sit next to you, on the bed?"

"No…" Kida sighed "I don't mind." Izaya walked over and sat next to Kida on his bed. He gently pulled a hand out of his pocket and took Kida's hand in his own. He ran his thumb over the back of the teen's fingers being careful not to move the IV.

"Masaomi…I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For everything…I've done so much to you that should have you hating me and yet you still want me here with you."

"Izaya…I wanted to tell you something…because…I might not get the chance to again…I love you…and I have for a while."

"I know…I've known for a while…"

"I figured you might but…I wanted to say it…"

"Masaomi…can I kiss you?"

"Like you have to ask…" Izaya smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Kida's lips. They were dry and cracked and he could feel how much weaker Kida was. He pulled away without deepening the kiss too much and looked into Kida's eyes.

"Masaomi, I care about you….a lot…and I don't mean just because if I lose you I lose my favorite toy or a sex partner. I can replace those…but If I lose you…I lose someone I care about…I lose someone I love…"

"Izaya, you…you love me…?"

"I do….and I'm sorry I've never told you until now."

"Izaya…" Kida's hand tightened on his. "I can't sit up to hug you right now or I would." Izaya smiled softly and leaned down closer so that his torso was hovering over Kida's.

"There…now you can hug me…." Kida smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Izaya as best he could with the tubes and wires in the way. He leaned his head up a little and kissed Izaya again softly and carefully.

"Izaya…I'm scared…" Kida said softly once he pulled away. "What if I don't make it?"

"You will make it…"

"How do you know…?"

"You have to make it…because I just told you that I love you and you have to make it so that you can take advantage of that." Izaya kissed him again softly and pulled up a little. Kida smiled softly and gripped Izaya's hand tightly hoping that he was right.

Izaya stayed there by Kida's side until the next morning when they wheeled him off to surgery. Izaya was left to wait anxiously in the waiting room. He paced anxiously wanting anyone to give him news it had been three and a half hours when a doctor finally came out to him.

"Hello you're here for Kida Masaomi right?"

"Yes,"

"Well he's done now…we successfully removed the tumor there is nothing left of it as of right now and everything looks good. He may have some memory loss but I think we avoided any complications, we won't know for sure until he wakes up. You can go see him now though sit with him until he wakes up."

"Thank you…" Izaya got up and moved to return to Kida's room. He entered and Kida was again hooked up to machines this time his shaved head was covered in bandages. Izaya looked at him sadly and came in closer grabbing Masaomi's hand and kissing it. He collapsed into the chair by the bed closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Kida woke up to see Izaya asleep in the chair next to him and for a second wondered what the hell he was doing here. His memory was fuzzy but he did remember asking Shizuo to ask Izaya up here. He sighed and tried to sit up but immediately laid back down when his head started swimming. He groaned softly and closed his eyes.

"Hey, you okay…?" Izaya said having woken up. "Don't push yourself."

"Why are you here?" Kida asked softly.

"You asked me to be and I care about you…so I'm here… Do you remember anything about last night?"

"No…you were here last night..?"

"Yes…and I told you something important…but the doctors said you could have some memory loss and I guess that's what I get."

"What did you tell me…?"

"I love you…That's what I told you last night…and I'll say it as many times as I need to."

"I love you too…" Kida smiled and reached out for Izaya's hand and for the first time since he had gotten sick he knew everything would be okay.


End file.
